Trapped
by KJ
Summary: The boys get more than they bargained for when they go to Sunnydale to do a martial arts seminar


**Disclaimer:** The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon.  
**Authors Notes:** Look a new story! I know it took forever. But the semester is pratcially over so hopefully I will have time to work on some of the projects I've started. This one falls in the Ranger Scrolls. The idea came to me while I was (finally) beating the old Buffy game on Xbox. I think it came out with more Buffy than I intended. So if you know nothing about Buffy and feel completly lost in parts of the story, I apologize. I promise the next scroll story will be 100 percent power rangers.

Power Rangers Zeo  
"Trapped"

Sunnydale Mayor Richard Wilkins sat behind his desk on a Friday afternoon. He was busy having a conversation with his assistant.

He had hired a young girl to help him out with some of his day to day duties. On this particular day, she had come in and placed a piece of paper on his desk. "These are the names you asked for.", she said with a smile

"These are the men who have been doing the martial arts seminars at USC?", Mayor Wilkins asked

"Yes sir.", the young girl replied

"Wonderful. I've heard they're the best and that's what I want teaching here.", Mayor Wilkins said with a smile

The young girl smiled back at him. "I think it's wonderful that you are hiring them to do this for our community."

"Thank you.", he replied as smiled at her. "Now, why don't you go type up letters that we can send to them."

"Of course.", she replied as she exited the office, closing the door behind her

As she left, a figure appeared from the shadows. "Remind me again why we're doing this.", the man asked as he walked out

"Simple.", Wilkins replied. "The community is sick and tired of all the violence. Since we can't stop the violence, we might as well teach them self defense."

The man shot him a look. "I understand that part. It's the part where you want us to kill them that I don't quite get."

"Mr. Trick, that part's quite simple.", he said with a smile. "There's no better way to keep the public on their toes than have vampires attack them in a self defense seminar. Leave witnesses of course, to attest to all the horror. But make sure you kill the instructors. That way the public feels frightened that not even black belts can protect them, and have to turn to me for support."

"It still doesn't make any sense.", Mr. Trick said as he continued to glare at him

"Next year is an election year."

Mr. Trick threw his hands up in the air as he saw the genuine smile on the Mayor's face. If all goes well, there won't be any people left to hold an election. And he knew he wasn't going to get a serious answer out of him. He gave up trying and instead picked up the piece of paper with the names and addresses of the students on it. "So why these three?"

"I was reading the LA Times. In the community section there was a story about the martial arts seminars they did over the summer which targeted different age groups. I thought they'd be perfect.", the Mayor explained himself

"And we're sure they can't stop us? Or break the people out of the gym?", Trick asked

The Mayor laughed. "Stop you? They're only human what can they possibly do to stop you?", he questioned with a smile. "And as far as breaking people out goes, I'm going to have a spell put on the gym that evening so noone gets in or out."

Trick nodded in agreement. A spell would ensure that they would have people locked inside to kill. And what could a few martial arts instructors do to them. They were vampires, after all.

"Now go on, get out of here. I have to finish preparing my speech for Sunnydale Elementary.", the Mayor said as he shooed Trick away and finished doing his work

* * *

Two weeks later, on a bright an early Saturday morning, a group of six friends were loading into an SUV to make the trek from Los Angeles to Sunnydale. 

"It's great that you could make it.", Jason Lee Scott said to his girlfriend as he climbed into the drivers seat of his car

"I think it's going to be fun.", Emily replied as she jumped into the passengers seat. "I've never gotten to see you do a seminar or do instruction before."

"I think it's cool that the Mayor of Sunnydale invited you guys to do the seminar.", Carri Hillard said as she climbed into the very back seat of the SUV

Rocky DeSantos climbed in the back along with her. "You're just excited because you get to visit some old friends."

"And see you do your thing.", Carri replied as she buckled her seat belt. "I'm with Emily. I've never seen you guys in action."

"Come to think of it, I haven't either.", Kimberly Heart said as she climbed into the middle row of seats

"All these years and you've never seen me teach?", Tommy Oliver asked as he climbed in beside her

Kim shook her head no. "Strange isn't it?"

"No, I don't suppose it is that strange. I haven't done as much of it ever since rangering started to take up most of our time.", Tommy replied as he shut the door and buckled his seat belt. "Lately we've been able to help a lot through USC."

"I think it's great. The people of Los Angeles need help because we've unfortunately brought the bad guys with us. And Sunnydale has always been plagued by the un-dead. So we've had a lot of opportunity to do good.", Rocky said as he leaned back and put an arm around his girlfriend, who then curled up next to him

"I know that's right.", Jason said as he glanced in his rearview mirror. "Is everybody ready to go?"

Jason got a chorus of yes's in reply. With that, he started the engine and they took off.

* * *

Later that morning they were pulled up in front of a residence in Sunnydale. They boys stopped and let the girls out of the car. 

"I hate to get you here this early, but we have some stuff we need to do before it starts.", Jason apologized to the three females

"No problem.", Carri said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss and jumped out of the car

Rocky pointed to her and smiled. "She's alright she's going to socialize."

"Have fun.", Tommy said as he kissed his girlfriend and she jumped out of the car

Emily was the last of the girls to say goodbye and jump out. The three stood there and waved at the boys. Jason rolled down his window. "Don't get into any trouble while we're gone.", he teased

Carri and Kim looked at each other and laughed. "Who us? Never.", Carri replied with a smile as the boys took off

"That was like asking Zedd not to attack.", Rocky joked as he leaned forward in his seat and onto the back of the empty seat beside Tommy

Tommy and Jason both laughed. "Yeah he's right bro.", he replied as he turned and got one last glimpse of the girls before they pulled too far away.

As the boys were out of sight heading towards the Sunnydale High Gym, the girls walked up the driveway and to the front door. Carri stood in front of Kim and Emily and rang the bell. A young girl opened the door and smiled.

"Carri!", she exclaimed going to hug an old friend

"Hey Buffy.", Carri replied as she returned the hug

Buffy Summers opened the door wide and invited them all in. "It's good to see you."

"You too.", Carri said as she smiled at her. She was glad to see that Buffy looked like she was doing alright. She had talked to her about what had happened with Angel, and how she spent her summer. Carri continued to smile as she turned towards her other two friends. "You remember Emily right?"

Buffy nodded. "Of course. It's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too.", Emily replied as she smiled at her. Jason told her who she was. She couldn't believe that this girl was chosen to slay vampires. It seemed even more difficult than being a power ranger.

"Do you know Kim?", Carri asked

"Sort of.", Buffy told her. "I tried to rescue her that once but we've never been officially introduced."

"Buffy meet Kim Heart, the pink ranger. And Kim this is Buffy Summers, the slayer.", Carri did a quick introduction

"It's nice to meet you.", Buffy said extending her hand

Kim took her hand and shook it. She smiled at her. "I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what?", Buffy asked curiously. "I didn't exactly get to do much to help you."

"No but you tried.", Kim explained. "Not to mention you did help make my apartment Angelus proof."

Buffy smiled. "Well I can't take much credit for that part. That mainly goes to Willow."

"Buffy is your company here?", Joyce Summers asked as she appeared at the top of the stairs

"Yes mom.", Buffy replied as she looked up at her

Buffy's mom walked down the stairs and smiled at everyone. "Carri it's nice to see you again. And who are your friends?"

"This is Kim and Emily. Kim goes to USC with me, and Emily lives in Angel Grove.", Carri said introducing them. She then turned towards her friends. "And guys, this is Joyce Summers, Buffy's mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", Emily said as she was the first to stick out her hand

Mrs. Summers took her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too.", she replied as she turned and shook Kim's hand as well. She was thrilled to see that her daughter had some normal friends. Well at least they seemed normal. Mrs. Summers took a step back and looked at the four girls. "Has anyone had breakfast yet? I was going to make pancakes."

The girls shook their heads no. "Tommy and Rocky ate breakfast early, and Jason finished our cereal so we had no breakfast.", Kim explained. Not that Mrs. Summers actually knew any of the boys except Rocky.

"In other words we'd really love pancakes, if you don't mind.", Carri said with a smile

"It would be my pleasure.", Mrs. Summers said as she headed off into the kitchen with the girls right behind her. Mrs. Summers started getting everything together while the girls sat down around the counter. "I think it's good that the mayor hired your friends to do this seminar. It looks like they're finally acknowledging the weird things that happen here, and how the people of this town need to be able to defend themselves.", she said trying to make small talk

"Yeah. The boys are really excited to be doing this.", Carri replied

"What I don't understand," Buffy started as she went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, "is why they're going to be there for so long?"

Kim shrugged as she watched Buffy reach for some cups. "I don't know they were wondering about that too."

"I think they're giving a talk from twelve to two. Then having a break from two to two-thirty, then doing instruction for the rest of the time.", Emily explained

"Yeah that's what Rocky said.", Carri replied. "But it's still strange they're keeping them there until it's practically nighttime for an afternoon seminar."

"With all the stuff that happens around here, maybe they thought it was a good idea to give them extra instruction. After all, you don't want to get attacked at night by, well, people.", Mrs. Summers suggested. She was going to say vampires but she didn't know if the girls knew about that or not

"Mom's probably right.", Buffy said as she poured herself some juice. "It's probably to give people that extra edge, or at least an extra sense of security."

"I can't blame them.", Kim said as she took a sip of her juice

Mrs. Summers looked at the girls. Nobody had said anything, so she thought she'd ask. "Buffy do your friends know about your extracurricular activities?", she asked

Buffy made a face as she was drinking her orange juice. "I don't have any extracurricular activities."

"You know, like, cheerleading.", Mrs. Summers supplied. She was hoping her daughter would get what she was trying to say.

"You? A cheerleader?", Carri asked as she laughed

Buffy smiled. "It was a long time ago.", she replied as she thought for a moment

Kim glared at Carri. "Look who's talking Mrs. Cheer-captain."

"With trophies.", Emily added. "Don't forget about the trophies."

"I was young and stupid and"

"Oh!", Buffy exclaimed suddenly, cutting Carri off. She realized what her mom was trying to say earlier. "By cheerleading if you mean slaying, then yeah they know mom. And by the way if you're going to make up a code word for slaying, we need to come up with something better than cheerleading." Then she turned to Carri. "And you? Cheer-captain with trophies? You never told me this."

"You never asked.", she said than she smiled at her. "Besides it was a long time ago."

Buffy laughed as she watched her mom throw on some pancakes and start on their breakfast.

* * *

Almost a hour later, the girls were done with breakfast and sitting around the table talking. Mrs. Summers got up and started to clean the breakfast dishes. Kim jumped up and volunteered to help, followed by Emily and Carri. 

As Carri stood, Buffy grabbed her arm. "I know how much you'd love to help do dishes, but can I borrow you for a few?"

"Sure.", Carri replied

Buffy looked to her mom and the other two girls. "We'll be right back.", she said. Buffy then led her friend up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Then she motioned for her to sit on the bed with her.

"So what's up?", Carri asked as she sat and got comfortable

"I've been trying to debate what to do about this... I can't tell my friends here, but I need someone to talk to.", Buffy replied

Carri smiled at her friend. "Anytime you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I can be a good unbiased ear."

"That's what I was hoping for.", Buffy said as she smiled. "I wanted to explain this, well the first part of this, when I talked to you on the phone. But I wanted to say it face to face." Buffy paused, not knowing where to start.

"Go ahead.", Carri encouraged her friend

"You see - and you can't tell anyone this not my friends or yours you have to promise.", Buffy started to tell her story then changed her mind

"You're secret is safe with me.", Carri replied

Buffy smiled. It was going to be nice to finally have someone to talk to about this. And she knew she could trust her. She didn't have any affiliation with anyone in Sunnydale. And she had no reason to talk to her friends about it. "You see, when I killed Angel, to save the world..."

"Don't you mean Angelus?", asked Carri

"Not exactly. Willow did a soul restoration spell. And it worked. But it was too late. Angel stood there before me and I had to kill him to stop the apocalypse.", Buffy explained

Carri frowned. "Buffy I'm sorry I had no idea..."

"That's not the best part.", Buffy said as she sighed. "I sent him to hell, and hell spat him back out."

"What?", Carri questioned unsure if she understood what her friend was trying to say

"Angel appeared right where I left him. I don't know how it happened, but hell sent him back to Earth.", Buffy explained. "You're the only person I"ve told about this."

Carri sat there stunned for a moment. She understood why Buffy hadn't told anyone. And why she couldn't tell anyone either. But she knew Buffy couldn't keep it a secret forever. "So what are you going to do?"

"That's just it - I don't know.", Buffy replied. "All my training and slaying and nothing could have ever prepared me for this."

"You'll figure it out.", Carri replied as she smiled at her friend. Suddenly the door burst open.

A brunette peered in at them and smiled. "Sorry I didn't know I was interrupting a moment."

"It's ok. We're done.", Buffy said as she hopped off the bed and approached the girl. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by and see if you wanted to hang out this afternoon. You know. Cause a little trouble. Have a little fun.", the girl said

"Can't. I'm busy. I have friends.", Buffy replied gesturing to Carri

"Who are?", the girl prompted

"This is Carri.", Buffy supplied. "And Carri, meet Faith, a vampire slayer."

"Kendra's replacement?", Carri asked as Buffy nodded in response. Carri extended her hand to the stranger. "Nice to meet you."

Faith smiled awkwardly as she took it. She looked Carri over. She wasn't quite sure if she liked her yet or not.

"Did you meet my friends?", Carri asked

"Yup.", Faith replied. She wasn't sure if she liked them either. "They pointed me up here for B."

"Well, Faith, I think we are heading out in a few so.", Buffy let her voice trail off as she pointed down the stairs

"I got it.", Faith replied. "I can let myself out. Later B.", she said as she hopped down the stairs and took off

Carri and Buffy went downstairs as well. They picked up Kim and Emily and then the four of them headed out for the day.

* * *

The four girls spent some time hanging around Sunnydale. Buffy showed off her town and the girls did some shopping. At around two fifteen, they headed over towards the school. "And so brings us to the last stop of our tour, Sunnydale High.", Buffy said as they all stood out front and looked up at the building 

Carri said nothing as she thought about the last time she was on the school's grounds. She was quickly pulled back to reality by Kim. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go find the boys."

Buffy nodded and led them through the front of the school and towards the gym. As they turned the corner, they ran into someone. "Buffy Summers.", the man said as he looked at her. "School's closed. Get out before I call the police."

"But Principal Snyder, I'm here for the martial arts seminar.", Buffy replied smiling at him

"Only it started over two hours ago which means you're here to cause trouble so leave.", he said glaring at her

"We just came for the instruction.", Emily piped up from behind. "I mean, we know the fundamentals but we want to learn how to defend ourselves. It is a scarey town."

Principal Snyder looked over the four girls. He stopped and stared at Carri for a moment. "Don't I know you?"

"No. I can't say we've had the pleasure.", Carri lied as she smiled at him

He moved out of the way and motioned for the girls to pass. "I'm warning you Miss Summers, I will be in my office. And at the first sign of trouble I will be having you arrested."

With that he stormed off, leaving the girls be. They continued walking toward the gym. Carri turned to Buffy. "Is it just me or has he become more of an ass in the past year?"

"Trust me we definitely like each other less than we did a year ago.", Buffy replied as she frowned. She walked up to the door of the gym and swung it open.

They were just finishing with their break as the girls walked in. Kim pointed to some bleachers. "Let's go sit over there.", she suggested as they wandered over and took a seat, Buffy and Carri sitting in one row with Kim and Emily directly behind them.

The girls looked out to see what was going on. The three boys were standing at the front of the crowd of close to one hundred. It looked like the people were split into three groups. People from the crowd were coming up to talk to their instructors. Kim laughed and pointed at the little girl who was talking to Rocky. "Looks like someone has an admirer."

Carri rolled her eyes. "Please she's just a student. Besides she can't be older than thirteen or fourteen."

"Yeah but look at how she's looking at him and laughing when he talks. And she keeps touching him to get his attention.", Kim pointed out

"Schoolgirl crush.", Carri replied with a smile

"Besides Carri could take out a fourteen year old any day of the week.", Emily replied laughing

Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled as everyone was instructed to have a seat. As the crowd sat down in their groups, the boys looked up and noticed them sitting there and smiled. The girls smiled back as Tommy started to speak. "For the next little bit, we will break off into our groups and start learning some basic self defense. Are there any questions before we get started?"

A man in Tommy's group raised his hand. As Tommy called on him he spoke. "Don't the women need to be in different groups? I mean they can't possibly know enough or be strong enough to learn the same things we do."

Jason and Rocky had to try hard not to laugh as they saw the reaction of the four girls sitting in the back of the room. Jason smiled. "How about we get two volunteers from the peanut gallery to come up here and do a little demonstration."

Emily leaned back as if to say not me. Kim leaned forward and whispered to her two friends. "Since you're the slayer and you actually have belts, you win.", she said as she smiled and leaned back beside Emily

Carri raised an eyebrow and looked at Buffy. "What did we just get volunteered for?"

"I don't know.", Buffy said as they climbed down of the bleachers and started heading up front. "But if it will shut up Mr. Girls aren't as good as boys up there, I'm all in."

Buffy and Carri approached the front and stood in between Tommy, Rocky and Jason. "So girls, would you like to help us answer this first question?"

"Absolutely." Carri said with a smile. Tommy looked at Jason to encourage him to talk.

Jason smiled at them. "We've sparred for you. But why don't we get these to girls to spar, show you what they know."

Buffy smiled and looked at Carri, while Carri made a face and stood next to her friend. "As long as you don't whip out the slayer strength on me.", she whispered

"I'll try to go easy on you.", Buffy replied. Both girls took their shoes off and stood on the mat.

They went at each other for a few minutes. Buffy was trying hard not to use her strength against her friend. Eventually Jason motioned for them to stop. The girls faced the audience and both took bows. Kim and Emily were the first to stand up and clap, then were followed by more of the audience. Rocky's sixteen year old smiled. "Can you teach me how to do that?", she asked

"Anyone can learn. It just takes a lot of practice.", Rocky replied. He turned to the girls. "Thank you for the demo."

"But," they heard the man speak who asked the question originally, "just because they can hold their own against each other doesn't mean they can hold their own against a man."

Carri was furious with this guy. She quickly took all her frustration and put it into one kick, which turned and socked the closest male in the stomach. Tommy doubled over in pain. "Any more questions?", she asked

Carri saw the look on Tommy's face and could hear Kim rolling with laughter. She smiled as she went to him. "Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Fine.", he said as he slowly stood up. "I think that answers that. Why don't we split up into our groups and we'll teach everyone to fight the same way."

The boys started to spread everyone out some as Carri and Buffy walked back to their seats. "That was great.", Kim said as she started to breathe straight after all the laughter

"What me kicking your boyfriends ass?", asked Carri

"You missed the look on Tommy's face when you hit him.", Emily said as she smiled. "He had no idea it was coming. And you didn't look like you were holding back."

"You know he's never going to let you hear the end of this. Mainly because Rocky and Jason will never let him hear the end of it.", Kim said as she laughed some more

"They were working hard to stay composed.", Buffy replied as she smiled

"Yes well," Carri started then smiled, "are any of these people ever going to question a girls ability to kick ass again?"

"Highly doubtful.", Buffy replied

With that, the girls smiled and leaned back to gossip and watch the boys give instruction.

* * *

The afternoon flew by as the guys were working with the Sunnydale citizens. Slowly it came time for everyone to leave. A younger couple finished thanking Jason and went towards the door. They started to push it open but nothing happened. "I think the door's stuck.", the man said 

The four girls walked over to the door. Buffy gave it a good hard push but nothing happened. Then she tried to kick it open and fell down, rubbing her knee. "It's like hitting a brick wall.", Buffy said. By then all eyes were on them.

"What's going on?", Jason asked as they approached them

"The door's stuck.", Emily replied

"There's another exit.", Buffy said. "Let me go try that one.", she suggested. Buffy took off and Carri followed her. The two girls went through a set of double doors and disappeared.

"That's odd.", Rocky pointed out as they watched the girls leave. "People have come in and out of this door all day."

"Yeah. I hope it's not...", before Tommy could even theorize, the double doors flew back open. They weren't the only thing flying as Carri flew through the air back into the gym and hit the ground, skidding to a stop.

"Ow.", she said as her friends rushed over to her

"Are you ok?", Rocky asked as he knelt down beside her. She nodded her head yes. "What happened?"

"Well you see...", Carri started but was cut off by someone screaming

"Rocky help!", yelled the little girl who was flirting with him all day. Rocky turned to see vampires attacking everyone, his little friend Jessica included. He looked down at his girlfriend. She would be ok. She could defend herself. Jessica could not. Rocky left Carri with the others and ran to save Jessica.

Jason and Tommy helped Carri to her feet. They looked around the gym. "That would just about cover it.", she said as she gestured to the oncoming vampires

They had no time to think as they were attacked. Emily stayed near Jason, while Tommy, Kim and Carri took off on their own. Buffy came through the double doors to try to help. The slayer kicked back the nearest vampire and fought her way over towards her friends.

"What's going on here?", Carri asked as she ducked a swing from one vampire and hit another one in the stomach

Buffy threw two vampires aside as she yelled back. "I'm not sure. I do know we can hit them all day and not get anywhere." Buffy looked around the gym, trying to find something, anything to help. She hadn't exactly brought her supply of stakes with her. She didn't think she would need it.

Buffy's eyes wondered to the table at the front of the room. She kicked through both humans and vampires to get there. Buffy looked at the table and wasted no time breaking off the four wooden legs. She split each leg into two pieces and ran back to the crowd, throwing each ranger a makeshift stake and keeping the rest for herself. She could hear gasps from surprised vampires echo throughout the gym as each of the rangers was putting their stakes to good use.

Mr. Trick stood at the back of the situation and watched the scene. "The slayer is here?", he questioned to noone in particular. "And she's trying to teach the rest of them how to kill vampires. Isn't that cute.", he said as he grabbed a vampire who was running by. "Go get him.", he said with emphasis on the him. "We need someone more powerful. When you return we will let him kill the slayers friends first so she can watch. Then we will destroy her.", Mr. Trick instructed. The vampire took off. He smiled as he continued to watch the others. With no way in or out, it would be impossible to stop them.

The group of friends continued fighting. At one point Tommy bumped into Jason. Both boys turned around, stakes in hand. "There's too many of them. And not enough of us.", Jason pointed out he looked around for more vampires

"You're right. We're losing people. And the vampires are still coming in.", Tommy pointed out

Jason nodded. "Whatever magical lock is keeping us in here, they seem to have the key to.", he agreed. He looked around the gym as a vampire came running at him. He wasted no time kicking him down and staking him. Then something caught his eye. "Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah bro?", Tommy asked as he took down one of his own

"There's room behind the bleachers on both sides. Maybe we can get everyone back there, and split us up to try and protect them. It will be hard to try and kill what you can't see.", Jason pointed out

"Sounds like a good a plan as any.", Tommy replied. The two boys looked at each other and nodded, then they split up.

It only took a few minutes for the boys to spread the plan to the rest of the rangers and Buffy. They quickly worked to start herding the people behind the bleachers. They saw the vampires staring at them and trying to follow. The six remaining slayed a few of the vampires before splitting up and joining the others.

"Should we follow them?", asked one of the vampires

"No. Not now. It could be a trap.", Mr. Trick replied. "Besides they still can't go anywhere. And we have more vamps coming in and he's been summoned for."

The vampire nodded as they circled the bleachers.

While the vampires were circling on the outside, the rest of the teens were thinking on the inside. Carri crawled along the back wall and came up to a rather large vent. She tried to pull the cover off but had no luck.

"Here let me.", Buffy said as she yanked it off easily

Carri smiled at her friend. Sometimes slayer strength made everything look too easy. Carri stuck her hand in the vent. Nothing happened so she bent down and stuck her entire head in.

"I don't think it's a loophole.", Buffy said as she realized what her friend was thinking. "I think if the gym is surrounded by mystic powers, the vent is too. It's just part of the gym. I think the minute you try to jump out of the vent you'll be stuck."

"You're probably right.", Carri replied nodding at her friend. "But that's not quite what I was thinking. I was thinking someone could get in there and teleport. Get to Billy, who can get to Willow and Faith."

"You gonna go?", asked Buffy

Carri shook her head no. "I saw Emily come this way. She should go."

"You're right.", the slayer agreed. "We need to keep our forces here. They're going to figure out how to force us out and we're going to need as many people here as we can to fight them."

Carri nodded and started to crawl off. She worked her way through the crowds of people until she came up to Emily, who was talking to Rocky and Jessica. Carri smiled at the trio. "There's a vent back here," she started to speak as she glanced down at her communicator, "someone should go to Billy."

Rocky smiled at her, looking at the bruises on the back of her shoulders from being thrown through the double doors. "You should go you're hurt."

"I'll live.", she replied. "Besides unless I'm dying I should be here helping the cause."

"I'll go.", Jessica piped up. She wanted more than anything to be able to help. She watched Rocky fight these things and she wanted to prove to him that she could be brave too. This would be her chance.

"No.", Carri said quickly putting a stop to that idea. "I came to get Emily. She should go.", she said as she turned to her friend

Emily nodded. "I'll do it."

"But she can't get in.", Rocky pointed out. He knew Billy had rigged the Power Chamber to only let the rangers teleport freely.

Carri put her hand on her communicator. "No but I think I have the key."

Jessica smiled at the trio. "I should go. I mean if the key doesn't work I can probably talk my way in. Or break in if I have to."

Carri ignored her and turned toward Emily. "You up for it?"

"Yeah, well, I guess I have to be don't I?", Emily replied. Carri took off and motioned for her to follow.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jessica turned to Rocky. "She doesn't want to go. I could have gone."

"She's right to send Emily. Besides, you can help me here.", Rocky replied hoping that he could make her feel better about the situation

Jessica frowned and leaned closer to Rocky. She would try and help him. But she wanted to go on this mission. And that cruel girl wouldn't even give her the time of day.

As Jessica was pondering the situation, Carri and Emily made their way back to Buffy. The slayer looked at the two of them. "So you're going?"

"We need help. I'm more than happy to go get it for you.", Emily replied with a smile

"You need to get to Billy. Tell him what's going on. Then find Willow and Faith. They can help.", Carri said giving her friend instructions

Carri then took her communicator off of her wrist and snapped it onto Emily's. "How does this work?", Emily asked as she looked down at the strange object on her wrist

"Simple.", Carri replied as she smiled at her. "You hit this button," she started as she took her wrist and pointed it out, "and you're off." Of course, there was a little bit more to it than that, but Carri didn't have time to explain it all and she didn't think it would be necessary.

Emily looked into the vent. "So you want me to crawl in here then go?", she asked. The two girls nodded. "What about the vampires?"

"I don't think they'll be a problem. If they try and come close, I'll take them out.", Buffy replied

Emily nodded and crawled into the vent. Buffy and Carri tried to put the cover back on then block it. Emily went several feet in before she stopped. She looked down at the communicator and hit the button, praying that it worked.

* * *

Billy Cranston stood in Power Chamber with Alpha doing some minor work. As they were tinkering at the controls, he saw a white flash of light followed by a body hitting the ground on all fours. 

Emily brought herself to her feet. "That was weird.", she said referencing her teleporting herself up

"What's going on? How did you get in here?", Billy asked. Billy watched Emily hold up her wrist which held Carri's communicator. "Are the others in trouble?"

"Yeah. The boys were doing that seminar in Sunnydale.", Emily started to explain. "Somehow, something evil put up some sort of magical barrier. We can't get out, and the vampires can come and go. We need help, and Carri figured out a way for me to teleport."

"Magical barrier?", Billy asked as he tilted his head slightly and looked at the controls. "Alpha and I can analyze it and do research, maybe even figure out what's holding you in there."

"Oh Aye ai ai!", Alpha exclaimed as he scurried over to the controls and started to press buttons

"There's one more thing.", Emily said, stopping Billy who was about to turn to work as well. "Carri wanted me to find Willow and Faith. Let them know what's going on."

Billy nodded. "I can teleport you to Willow. Once we figure out what magic is holding them in there, she would be the best person to get them out.", Billy pointed out. "I"ll come get you when we have answers."

Emily shook her head in agreement. Billy walked over to the controls and did a search for Willow's energy signature based on the last time she was in the Power Chamber. He quickly found her in her home in Sunnydale. "Are you ready?", he asked

"As ready as I'm going to be.", Emily replied. She stood there and few seconds later she felt the energy surround her, then she disappeared. Once everything became clear again, she found herself standing in front of a red-headed girl, who was sitting on her bed doing homework.

As the girl, who Emily assumed was Willow, looked up, she leaped off of the bed and took a few steps back. "I don't know who you are or how you got here, but you had better leave before I have to show you my power.", Willow Rosenburg threatened, trying to convince herself of that more than anyone

"Look, Willow, I'm not here to hurt you.", Emily started to explain

Willow cut her off quickly. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Emily. I'm a friend of Carri's. I went with her and Kim and Buffy this afternoon to a seminar the boys were doing.", Emily explained. She could see Willow loosen up at the mention of Buffy's name. "And now everyone who was in the Sunnydale High gym is in trouble. That's why I'm here. Carri sent me to find you to get help."

"What kind of trouble?", Willow asked as she looked at her curiously

"The gym is being held by some sort of magic spell. We can't get out, but vampires can cross the barrier freely. They're trying to pick us off. The others got all of the people to hide, but I don't know how long that's going to last."

Willow suddenly jumped into worry mode. "All those people...", she started. She smiled at Emily and turned to the door. "We need to find Giles. Maybe he can help with the magic spell."

"Carri suggested finding Faith.", Emily told her

Willow nodded. "Right. If there are vampires, it would be nice to have a slayer helping to invade the gym. So we'll go get Faith, then try to get with Giles and sneak into the library. We can call Xander and Cordelia, see if they can help too."

Emily looked at Willow, kind of confused. "Why would we go into the library when all the vampires are on school grounds?"

"If we're going to have weapons and spells to help the others, that's where they'd be.", Willow explained. "Besides if they're concentrating on the gym, we may be able to get to the library without being noticed."

"That makes sense.", Emily agreed with her. "So we'll get everyone to the library, and hopefully by then Billy will have found something that can help you guys figure out how to reverse the spell."

Willow nodded and headed for the door, not wanting to waste any more time with her friend in trouble. Emily quickly followed, and the two girls were off.

* * *

Back in the gym, the vampires were working overtime to try and figure out how to get the people out of the bleachers. A vampire approached Mr. Trick. "We think we have an idea." 

Mr. Trick looked at him curiously. "Go on.", he encouraged

"We've found the button that collapses the bleachers.", the vampire explained. "If you pull the lever down and hold it, the bleachers sink in. The people will never survive, they'll have to come out."

Trick thought for a moment. It was a good idea. "Get everyone on both sides of the bleachers. On my cue, hit the button and collapse the front. Leave them room to get out though, I'd hate to ruin perfectly good meals." With that, Trick walked to the center of the gym. The vampires ran into positions. Trick waved his hand in the air. He heard the mechanism crank up, and watched the front part of the bleachers collapse in. Then he heard the people screaming as he motioned for his vampires to stop. "Don't worry. We're not going to kill you all. Yet. But if you don't get out of there right now, well I'd hate to see what happens when these things fold."

People started screaming and pushing their way out of the bleachers. Some of the first ones out made easy targets for hungry vampires. Trick watched as a vampire snuck around the corner of one side of the bleachers and was turned to dust. He made a face as the slayer appeared.

Buffy started rapidly staking vampires until she ran into Tommy. "We've got to do something. These people are sitting ducks.", she said as she watched the citizens run helplessly through the gym

"What can we do? How can we protect them?", Tommy asked. He knew she was right, but he was unsure of how to approach the situation.

"I have an idea.", Kim said as she ran over to the duo. Buffy and Tommy looked at her curiously as she staked a vampire and turned her full attention to them. "What if we get everyone in the center of the gym and we surround them? The numbers still aren't good, but it beats people running everywhere scattered. At least we can try and protect them."

"That might work.", Buffy agreed with her. "Anyway, it's the best suggestion we have right now. Get the others. Start pulling people toward the middle."

The task was easier said than done. There were people everywhere. Kim found herself fighting off vampires and pushing those who were left into the center of the gym. It was horrifying to see the amount of people who had already been claimed by the undead. She didn't want to loose anyone else, but she was scared they weren't equipped to protect them.

It took a little over ten minutes from the time Kim made the suggestion to the time they had everyone in the center of the gym. There was still well over eighty people in there. She caught a glimpse of Jason on one side of her and Rocky on the other. The vampires were circling everyone and starting to advance and it was now up to them to try and stop them, to try and save the rest of these people before it was too late.

* * *

Emily, Willow and Faith burst into the Sunnydale High School library. The girls had found that finding Faith was easy. And she was always up for a little demon ass kicking. They had phoned both Giles and Xander, who were supposed to meet them there along with Cordelia. 

As they walked through the doors of the library, Faith looked up at the two watchers and smiled. "Wes, nice of you to join us. I figured this would be too scary for ya."

Wesley Wyndham-Price looked up from the book he was reading and cast a half smile at his slayer. Rupert Giles quickly cut in before Faith could make another comment. "With the magic spell up and all hell breaking loose in the gymnasium, I thought we could use as much help as we could get."

Suddenly the double doors of the library burst open. Cordelia Chase came through, pulling Xander Harris along with her. "I cannot believe we just snuck past all those vampires to break into this place."

"Buffy's in trouble.", Xander reminded his girlfriend

"Buffy's always in trouble.", Cordelia pointed out. "But she's the slayer. She'll get over it."

Giles made a face. "Not if we don't figure out how to get the people out of there she won't."

"So what can you tell us about what happened?", Wesley asked as he turned his attention toward Emily

Emily smiled at him, unsure as of what to say. She didn't know who knew and who didn't, and she couldn't risk her friend's identities being exposed more than they already were. "People tried to leave the gym after the seminar, but noone could get out. Buffy tried to break free, but with no luck. Vampires started filling the gym. There's some sort of magic surrounding the building keeping everybody in."

"So how did you get out?", Wesley asked

"Well...", Emily started, "when they had everyone hide behind the bleachers, Carri and Buffy figured out a way to get me out."

Wesley continued to grill her. None of this was making any sense to him. "So if they found a way out, why only let you go?"

"I was the only one who had access.", Emily defended herself

"She explained it to me a lot better and it made sense.", Willow pipped up trying to get Wesley to drop it. Wesley and Faith were the only ones in the room who didn't know about the others being the Power Rangers.

"But if she explained it...", Wesley said but stopped mid-sentence as a beam of white light appeared in the middle of the library, followed by a figure of a man. A loud thud was heard throughout the room as Wesley dropped the heavy book he had been reading. Giles couldn't help but snicker.

"Alpha and I did some work on the situation, and I think we have some answers. At least I can get us started in the right direction.", Billy said as he appeared in front of everyone

Faith walked up to him and looked him over smiling. "Wicked.", she said

"What is going on here?", Wesley asked

"You see, what Emily was trying so hard not to tell you is that her friends are the power rangers.", Giles explained still amused by the situation

"Carri and Buffy helped me hide so I could teleport out.", Emily finally explained the situation

"So you guys are those spandex wearing superheros I've been hearing about?", Faith asked, directing her question toward Billy

"Not as much me as my five friends who are trapped in the gym along with Buffy.", Billy explained

"As interesting as this all is, and believe me I wanted to hear all about it too, don't we need to figure out how to get to Buff and the others?", Xander asked before Faith could interrogate Billy

"Yes, yes we do.", Giles replied agreeing with him. "You had something to share?", he asked turning towards Billy

Billy walked a piece of paper over toward Giles. "After our analysis we narrowed down the source of the magic spell. Obviously we can't tell you for sure what the spell was that created the barrier. But we do have the ability to analyze a spell and get down to the root elements of what made it.", Billy explained. Willow walked over to join Giles and Wesley in looking at the paper. "From there I can usually come up with a way to reverse the spell, but this kind of magic I know nothing about."

Willow took the piece of paper out of his hands and looked it over. "I can put this information into the computer. It should be able to tell us exactly what spell created this.", she said excitedly

"And from there I can find us a spell in the books to reverse the damage.", Giles added to her enthusiasm. "Theoretically at that point we can just walk right in."

Willow walked over to the computer and Billy followed to lend a hand. While they were working, Giles brought the rest of the gang together so they could discuss plans on what to do when they could finally enter the gym.

* * *

The rangers and Buffy stood in their circle trying to protect all the innocent people. Jason looked around the room. He was surprised at how well the plan was working, but he didn't know how much longer they could keep it up. They needed to figure out a way out and fast, as more vampires kept coming in the door. 

Trick stood back watching the group try and defend everybody. It was amusing to him. There was only one slayer, and she could probably hold out all night. But the others, well he could see them winding down. It wouldn't be long before they gave into his forces. Suddenly a vampire came running in behind him. "Mr. Trick, he's here."

Trick turned towards the direction the vampire was gesturing, and saw the beast walking through the front door. This was always one of Trick's favorite killers. He was huge and fleshy, and had more muscle than anyone in the room. Of course most people were more afraid by the sight of the huge horns on his head than that of his body. That and he carried his own sword.

"You called?", the demon asked as he walked up to Trick

Trick smiled at him. "Yes I did. I need a little help.", Trick said as he touched his arm and started to lead him towards the circle of people. Trick saw a man in his thirties standing at the edge of the circle, in between one of the young men and young women who were trying to defend them. The duo were so occupied with the vampires that they never noticed the monster. "Decapitate him.", Trick said

With one swift motion of his sword, the demon sliced through the man's flesh causing everyone around him to start screaming with terror. It seemed as though the room had stopped moving as everyone both good and evil turned to see what all the commotion was about. Trick smiled and motioned for his vampires to back off. The vampires circled the others, and let the demon stand in between them and the humans. "Now that you've met my friend here we can really get down to business."

Tommy was the closest person to Trick and he stepped forward protectively in front of the group. "What do you want?"

Trick smiled. One of his orders from the Mayor was to kill the instructors so he though he'd start there. "I want you and your two friends up here on your knees."

"You think we'd just come up there and let you kill us?", Tommy questioned

"Let me put it too you this way. I have more vampires coming in. You're outnumbered. And my friend her is stronger than all of you combined. And if you comply, we won't kill everyone. I promise.", Trick said with a smile

Tommy made a face. "Since when could we trust evil?", he asked

"Now would be a good time to start.", Trick replied. He looked around and he saw the other two boys from the seminar approach the front. The three of them reluctantly got down on their knees. Trick nodded at the demon.

The demon smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this.", he said as headed toward the boys

Out of nowhere a female ran in and hit him square in the chest. "Ow.", Carri said when he didn't budge. The demon was quick to grab her by the throat with his left hand, still holding the sword in his right.

A few seconds later the demon was attacked again, this time with more force. He looked down at the slayer who had surprised him and caused him to drop his sword. He quickly grabbed her by the neck with his right hand.

"So this was your great plan?", Carri hissed at her friend

"Yeah like it was so much better than yours.", Buffy replied as both girls struggled to break free

The boys took that as their cue to attack, and the three of them ran at the demon, with all three of them pushing him down. As the demon hit the ground and the vampires started to surround him, utter chaos erupted in the gym. The girls were able to break free thanks to the boys help. Carri went to join the male rangers to try and fight the vampires back, while Buffy went after the demon.

The demon looked down to the ground. "My sword!", he bellowed

"What you're not so tough without it?", Buffy asked as she hit him but without much of a result

"Someone find it!", he yelled. The vampires took off looking for it as Buffy continued to try and fight him.

Kim looked around and saw the vampires searching for the missing sword. She saw a figure dash by with it in her hands. "Jessica.", she whispered as the girl was taking off in fear. Kim ran after her. She knew she had to catch her before the vampires did. She darted through the people and finally cut her off, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. "What are you doing?", she asked

"I'm trying to help.", Jessica replied. Rocky had said that she could help them here and that's exactly what she intended on doing. "I got us a weapon.", she said as she held it up

"And now all those vampires are after you.", Kim pointed out as she held her hand out. "Let me have it."

"No.", Jessica hissed pulling it back. "I can handle it."

"They'll kill you for it.", Kim pointed out with her hand still extended

"They'll kill you too.", Jessica told her

Kim sighed. This girl was stubborn and wanted more than anything to help. She wasn't sure what she could do. But she knew one thing. She was going to have to keep the both of them alive and it wasn't going to be easy. "Follow me.", Kim said as she grabbed her arm and took off

The duo ran around the gym trying to figure out how to hid from the enemy as the fighting continued throughout.

* * *

Giles was thumbing through a book of spells when he suddenly stopped and pointed at one. "Got it.", he said 

"Great what do we need?", Willow asked as she took the book from him and looked to see what was needed to cast the spell

"Just a few things.", Giles answered although she was well on her way to figuring it out on her own

Willow smiled and set the book down. "I"ll get everything we need together.", she said as she walked off to search for the items they needed to complete the spell.

Giles looked at the others standing in the library with him. "So we know what we're going to do right?", he asked

Wesley smiled at him and nodded. "He's going in as a... ninjetti?", Wesley questioned not sure if that was the right term to use or not. Billy nodded his head yes. "And we'll give him a stake. Faith will take stakes as well. They'll lead the charge in."

Faith walked over to the weapons table and interrupted her watcher. "I think I want to take this too.", she said picking up a large sword. "Because a girl always needs to be prepared."

Wesley sighed. It wasn't like they didn't have enough weapons for the others. But Faith really didn't need them while the others could use them. However, he knew it was no use arguing with her. "Fine. The others will take weapons as well and come in behind Faith and Billy.", he said glancing at Xander, Cordelia and Emily.

Emily looked nervous as he said that. She didn't really have demon fighting experience. She half smiled at Wesley. "Sorry but I don't fight."

"Well you must if you're going to help your friends.", Wesley pointed out

Giles nodded. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Emily sighed. "Jase is gonna kill me.", she said to herself

"Don't worry.", Cordelia told her as she gave her a comforting smile. "I don't fight either. You and I can just hold weapons and stay away from the action. We feel like we're helping, they feel like we're helping, and nobody dies. It works out."

Emily sort of smiled at Cordelia. She had a point, but that didn't mean that Emily felt good about the situation she was about to put herself in. As she started contemplating what she wanted to do, Willow walked back over to them with a few items in her hands. "This is all we need.", Willow informed them. "The spell seems relatively simple. We should be inside in no time."

Giles looked around the room at everyone. He wasn't sure they were all ready. He was never sure that they were all ready. But they had to go now, for the innocents in the gym and for their friends. "Well then let's go ahead and get started.

Cordelia, Xander and Emily chose weapons and held them in their hands, while Willow looked for something small to hold onto for protection as well. Faith stood there with a twisted smile on her face and started twirling a stake in her hands. Billy looked around the room at the others before he yelled "Ninjetti, wolf!" and transformed into the Blue Wolf Ninjetti in front of everyone.

"Sweet.", Faith said as she looked over his ninjetti outfit. She started to walk towards the library's double doors. She was ready for some action. "Let's do it.", she said as she pushed against the doors and motioned for the others to come with her.

Billy quickly followed the slayer out of the library, with Giles quick to join them. Willow made sure she had everything she needed for the spell and took off as well. Wesley nervously smiled at the three remaining people and motioned for them to go ahead, and he followed close behind grabbing a weapon of his own on the way out.

Faith led the way to the gym. As they approached the building, Giles and Willow stepped forward to cast the spell. Willow took the small pot out of her hands and set it down. She put a powdery substance into the pot, along with some sort of plant. Then almost simultaneously she threw in some liquid and a dash of another powdery substance. Sparks flew and thick smoke emerged from the pot. Willow smiled and nodded her head in approval as she and Giles took the spell and started reciting words in Latin.

As they spoke, the others watched as the smoke rose and seemed to engulf the gym. They chanted for what seemed like ages. When they finally stopped, the smoke was gone. Faith looked at Giles and he nodded. She smiled and with one swift kick she knocked the doors of the gym open. "This is going to be fun.", she said as she ran in with Billy close behind her

Several heads snapped forward as the doors flew open and Faith and the blue ninjetti ran in. Carri smiled to herself. "Emily made it.", she said to noone in particular as she staked a vampire with a new wave of energy

"It's about time.", Jason greeted the blue ninjetti as he ran over to help him out of a jam

Billy smiled under his outfit. "Well magical reversal spells do take time you know."

"We're just glad you're here now.", Jason told him as he too felt a new wave of energy overtake him. They were being rescued. They had to keep fighting and they would be out of there soon.

The two watchers ran out to try and fight vampires along with Xander. The girls did exactly as they said they were going to do, and took their weapons and hovered in the corner away from the action. "We should be safe here.", Cordelia said. "And even if we're not, there's so many superheros around here that if we just yell loud enough someone will come running.", she added

Emily smiled as Cordelia did have a point. She held her weapon protectively in front of her and stood strong next to Cordelia, hoping that she wouldn't have to test her demon fighting skills, or lack there of.

Faith ran in and immediately started staking vampires. Until she saw Buffy getting her ass kicked by a giant demon. "Need some help B?", she asked as she ran in their direction, sword out. Faith tried to stick the sword in the demon's back, but got no results."

The demon laughed at her attempt. "You can't kill me.", he taunted

Wesley watched as the two slayers tried to attack the demon. He looked at the demon with a sense of familiarity. Suddenly it hit him. "The horns!", he yelled towards the slayers. "Cut off his horns!" Wesley watched as Faith prepared to attack. Something still didn't seem right. There was more to it than just slicing off his horns. Wesley had another epiphany as he realized what he was missing. "You have to do it with his enchanted sword!", he cried out

It was too late. Faith's sword hit the side of one of his horns and the demon turned around and sent her flying. Faith hit the floor and rolled her eyes as she hopped back up. "Thanks Wes.", she said sarcastically. The demon had lost interest in her and was concentrating on Buffy. Faith took that as her opportunity to look for this sword.

As Rocky stood nearby trying to fight vampires, he saw the second slayer start to take off past him. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. She glared at him and held her stake high in her hand ready to strike. "Wait!", Rocky yelled. Faith continued to hold her stake high but held off on running it through his heart. "I heard the other guy yelling about the sword. Kim took off with Jessica a while ago. I think they have it."

Faith said nothing as she took off calling Kim's name. She was harder to find than she thought, because at the moment Kim and Jessica were surrounded by vampires. Kim glared at them as she pushed Jessica against the wall and stood protectively in front of her.

"Just give us the sword and we won't kill you.", one of them hissed

Kim snickered. "Yeah right. And since when could we trust evil."

"Well you can't. That's the beauty of...", the vampire never got to finish his sentence as he turned to a pile of dust before them. Kim took that opportunity to stake a vampire that was within arms reach as the others around her became piles much like the first.

"Thank you.", Kim said as she smiled at the strange girl she had met earlier

"You can thank me by giving me that sword.", the slayer replied as she held her hand out impatiently

Jessica eyed this girl who wanted the very thing she was planning on protecting. "No I have it. I'll protect it."

"Look kid they're going to kill you for it if you haven't figured that out already.", Faith pointed out as she could feel herself grow more impatient by the minute

"They would kill you for it too. Why do all of you think that you're better than me? I've had this karate class I can protect myself.", Jessica protested as pulled the sword closely

"Look Jessica, Faith is right. You need to let her have it so she can help protect us.", Kim said trying to reason with the younger girl.

Jessica said nothing and just tightened her grip on her prize. Faith smiled at the girl before she grabbed the sword and ripped it out of her hands. She paid no attention to the awful expression on the girls face as she grabbed the sword and took off. Kim looked down at the young girl and smiled. "Trust me, it was for the better.", Kim said as she grabbed her hand. "Now let's get you somewhere safe."

Faith quickly ran with the sword back toward the demon. She snuck up behind him, and with one mighty swing of the sword sliced both of his horns off as Buffy prepared to kick him. The horns made a thud as they hit the ground, but the demon had no time to react as Buffy's foot connected with his stomach sending him backwards.

"Now what?", Faith called out to her watcher

Wesley thought for a moment. "Decapitate him.", he replied

Faith smiled as she made that her task. She quickly took the sword and ran over to the demon, who was pulling himself to his feet. A few blows knocked him off balance, and from there it was easy to remove his head. The demon fell to the floor and one part of the fight was over.

Mr. Trick watched as the slayers took out his favorite demon. He frowned as he watched him die at the hands of his enemy. With the demon dead, and this many heros in the room, the operation was now officially a loss. The mayor wasn't going to be happy, but there wasn't much more he could do here. Trick took that as his opportunity to leave.

Several of the vampires noticed that their leader had taken off, and their numbers were quickly diminishing. Those left that cherished their existence took off. A few moments later, the gym was safe. Billy took that as his cue to take off before anyone could ask him any questions. The rest of the people in the gym walked out and headed for the road in front of Sunnydale High, with the exception of Faith, Giles and Wes, who stayed back to make the demon remains disappear.

They were greeted by police and worried families. The rangers and the slayer's crew were being careful not to get involved with any of it. They snuck by Principal Snyder as they made their way to the parking lot. Buffy couldn't tell what he was saying, but she did make out the phrase "gang related, PCP". She couldn't help but laugh. That was Snyder's excuse to everything vampire related.

Jason made his way to his SUV with his girlfriend by his side. "So you fought?", he questioned as he looked down at her and smiled

"More like cowered in the corner, but yeah.", Emily replied as she smiled back

"Well fight or not, you saved the day.", Jason said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closely. He was upset that she came back into the gym with a weapon but no powers, but he was more proud that her efforts got them out of that mess in the first place.

Emily couldn't help but blush a little. She didn't feel like the hero of the day. "All I did was get the message out. Your friends did the rest."

Jason thought she was being too modest but he decided to let it rest at that as he approached the car and hit the automatic door locks. "So now what?", he asked

"We did plan on Bronzing it after the seminar. You guys still up for it?", Buffy asked.

The gang of friends looked around at each other as Willow chimed in. "Yeah Oz has been there all evening getting ready for his gig. It's going to be great."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I brought a change of clothes for the Bronze and I am certainly not letting them go to waste.", Carri replied with a smile

Kim pulled herself away from Tommy and smiled as Carri spoke. "I second that. I have been looking forward to checking the Bronze out all week."

Carri opened the back seat of the car and hopped in, then motioned for the girls to follow her. "You guys have to see this top I bought."

Kim jumped into the car as well, and Buffy came up and climbed in behind her friend. "I think we're going to have to make a stop by the house because I am covered in vampire dust and I am so not going out like this."

The boys stood and watched as Willow, Emily, and Cordelia got into the car for a little bit of girl gossip as well. "Well it looks like they voted for us. The Bronze it is.", Tommy replied

"That's how it goes you know. After a bit of slaying you get to go celebrate the fact that you're, you know, not dead.", Xander replied

Jason frowned at that last statement. "Too bad we couldn't save everyone."

"I don't know what it's like back home, but this is Sunnydale. Even Buffy can't save everyone.", Xander replied. "But if it makes you feel any better, you guys did a great job."

"Well...", Rocky started but was interrupted by someone yelling his name. He turned to see who was calling him as Xander went to corral the girls so they could all go party. He wasn't surprised to see Jessica come running towards him. "Jessica, hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi. And to tell you not to go. Because we need you protecting us.", Jessica said as she caught up to him and smiled

Rocky laughed. "Trust me you don't need me to protect you. Sunnydale has it's on protectors.", he told her. He could tell she just wanted him to stay and he was flattered that she thought so highly of him. "I think you'll be alright. You were very brave in there today.", he added to make her feel better

She pouted. That wasn't exactly the answer she wanted to hear. "You can't even stay and hang out with me? It would be fun we could do all sorts of stuff together."

"Hey babe are you coming or are we Bronzing it without you?", he heard Carri yell from behind him

He turned around and saw that all his friends were in the car and waiting on him. "I'm not going to let you party without me. I'll be there in a second.", he said as he turned back towards the young girl standing in front of him. "Listen, I've got to go. I wouldn't worry too much. You guys will be fine here.", he said as he smiled at her and walked off. He climbed into the SUV and leaned back into his seat as Carri leaned up against him.

"Did you break the little girls heart?", she asked

"Who me?", he asked as Carri nodded her head yes. "I'm not a heartbreaker.", he said with a smile. "Besides, she'll be fine. She's still a kid."

"Let's not worry about that.", Kim said as she turned around. "Are you guys ready to party?"

"I think we are all ready to party.", Emily replied from up front

"Then too the Bronze it is.", Jason said as he put the car in drive and they took off for a night of worry free fun

* * *

"You failed?", the Mayor asked as Mr. Trick walked back into his office 

"The slayer was there.", he pointed out. "And those kids were willing to slay vampires. And they were decent too, almost like they'd done it before."

Richard Wilkins sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Sometimes you have to prepare for the unexpected.", he said as he cast a look of disappointment toward Trick. "Oh well. Thinks don't always turn out the way you want them. Just don't let me down next time."

"Yes sir.", Trick replied with a smile on his face, although he didn't think he really meant it

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish the speech I'm giving for the new science center opening in the morning.", Wilkins said as he scooted up toward his desk and started glancing over some papers

Trick sighed and walked out of the office, leaving the mayor to his work.

**The End**


End file.
